An Interesting Girl
by Kailakoala100
Summary: A first impression is always important. What happens when Wally, Kaldur, Connor and M'gann were already a team and Robin and Artemis joined later on at the same time? Takes place season 1. Robin takes a special interest in our blond archer.
1. The Archer and the Bird first Meet

_**Well hello their little shippers! I am so very sorry I have been inactive in fanfiction lately…you see I'm working on an original story to show a publisher(No I am not a 20-80 year old woman, I am 13) I have been really exited but all of my lovely Traught fans have been giving me plot bunnies and I decided to finally start working on them!**_

**Plot Bunny Donator: Rocketeer101.**

**If you guys have any time on your hands and you so happen to like this story I want you guys to PM her and give her millions of compliments and thanks! This person deserves it because she is ever so sweet.**

In the island of Mount Justice the team was sparring. They had not received a mission in weeks and that is why all of them were growing anxious when they heard that Batman needed to inform them about something.

_Batman._

No. Not Black Canary, though if it was her it would probably be about how they need to strengthen their team bond. This would later follow in a therapy session about trust.

_Conner would break something, M'gann would cry or make cookies to ease things up, Kaldur would keep calm and speak only when necessary and Wally would end up bringing a bunch of food in, make a lame joke, attempt to flirt with Canary and end up on the floor in pain because the older woman flipped him.  
_

They were in the middle of taking a break from practise when the Dark Knight's name was called from the computer.

Everyone immediately turned and started walking towards him knowing to not _dare_ make the Bat wait. _Ever_.

"Team" He said, his voice not showing any hint of emotion.  
_Mind you, his way of acting made Wally assume he was a robot_.  
"I have some very important news to tell you" He stated.  
"Ooooooh! Let me guess! Killer Crock escaped and we're going to help take him down! Or maybe Count Vertigo took a bunch of helpless babes and you want me to comfort them! Or-" Wally jumped around exited, slowly letting his fantasies take him over.  
Batman glared at him and that was all it took for the speedster to shut up.

"Ooooh! Or maybe you guys have a new team mate!" Called a male voice from behind Batman, his voice imitating Wally playfully.  
"Team _mates_" Another voice corrected, a girl this time.

Everyone turned towards where the sound was coming from and saw two new figures.

A tall, beautiful girl who strangely enough had blond hair and stormy eyes but had asian features.

Beside her was a young boy, his messy raven hair and domino mask making him look stoic if it wasn't for the playful smirk on his face.

"These are your new team mates. Artemis and Robin" The team stayed still for a moment, a little taken back by the two new figure's personalities.

"Artemis is Green Arrow's new protégé, Robin in _mine_" Batman said, the team made a mental link in their heads.  
_  
Note to self: Do not hurt or let Batman's partner get injured or else we're all _dead Wally gulped.

As the Team talked in their mind link Robin and Artemis welcomed each other and Batman left to his duties.

"Hey I'm-" Artemis started, clearly not caring what was going on as she shook the Boy Wonder's hand.  
"- Artemis Crock, 16, half Vietnamese and half French, you use a Bow and Arrow as your weapon but prefer hand to hand combat and enjoy the book 'Alice in Wonderland'." Robin smirked and he interrupted her.

Artemis eyes went wide but only for a second and she smirked at him. She pulled him forward with the hand they were shaking with, millimetres from his ear as she whispered.

"Robin AKA Richard John 'Dick' Grayson, 13, use to be part of Hailey's Circus and the flying Graysons, currently lives with Bruce Wayne AKA Batman and a butler named Alfred. Uses acrobat-like skills for combat and specializes in hacking tech while leaving your signature cackle. You also went through a green scaley undies stage"

Dick gaped at the girl before him. Never in his life had he met anyone that could surpass his skills besides Batman. But he was beginning to wonder if this girl was even _better _than Batman.

"Also our little_ team mates _are using a mind link right now. Most likely talking about us, so I suggest you stop gawking like an idiot talk to them before they start to underestimate you and think they have to take special care of you like a child. They're afraid if you so much as get a scratch Batman will kill them"

Robin grew angry at this. Just because he was the youngest doesn't mean he needed _special care_!

"Show them not to underestimate us non-meta humans Boy Blunder" She whispered seductively, her lips grazing his ear.

Artemis winked and sashayed away from him leaving the Boy Wonder in awe.

_What and interesting girl._

**Hey Guys! Hope young liked it :) Also please follow me on Tumblr and send me Prompts if you'd likeI do alot of TT and YJ**

**Tumblr URL: Mika-chu100**


	2. The Seductive Goddess

**Hello my lovelys! :) I know it has been a while but here is the second episode. Please enjoy.**

"Hi I'm M'gann; I'm a Martian from Mars! I love to bake! I love the color pink and shopping! And I just know we'll be great friends!" Squealed the alien and she trapped Artemis in strong hug.

Artemis who never experienced this 'hug' before awkwardly stood still, silently pleading for M'gann to finish her affection.  
The archer then heard a cackle that she knew all too well behind her.  
_  
Robin_.

Artemis growled inwardly, _that damn troll._  
Finally M'gann let go and grinned at Artemis.  
"Let's go shopping! I saw this beautiful pink dress that would look perfect on you!"  
"No."  
"But it will be fun! You are my earth sister after all and then after shopping we can braid each others hair and do out nails and talk about boys!"  
"Look I hate shopping. I hate pink and I hate dresses" Artemis said rudely.  
"But you're a girl!" M'gann cried out.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that beautiful" Said the speedster as he dashed beside Artemis.  
"So what? I don't like all that stuff but biologically speaking, I am female" Artemis countered dryly.  
"Yes I can see that" Wally smirked and wiggled his eyes brows suggestively which earned a hard slap in the head from the archer.

Robin watched the scene; quite frankly Artemis and Wally have been getting _too_close for his liking.

Wally grabbed a cookie from the counter, winked at Artemis and sped off.  
She huffed. "Stupid Baywatch"

"Why does Wally get a nick name and not me?" Robin said, accidentally saying his thoughts out loud. He quickly regretted it and tried to think of a way to take back what he said.

But luckily for the Boy Wonder, his sentence came out as a playful joke.  
"Well I could give you one you know" Artemis purred a little bit and she walked closer to Robin.  
"A-and w-what would you call me?" He stuttered trying to regain his composure.  
_Jeez does she even know the affect she has on people?! Obviously not since her eyes still look somewhat innocent.  
_  
Artemis leisurely put all her wait on the kitchen counter, the only thing that was separating him and her.

"Boy Blunder, Shorty, what about Bird Brain?" She continued to mock him.  
She leaned over the counter and slowly inched towards him and soon Robin felt himself leaning in as well. She smelt pine needles and apples, her smell hypnotising him to get closer.  
_She could be the next Poison Ivy_he thought.

Again her mouth was close to his ear again but it lingered. He could feel her moist breath breathing steadily. His heart raced faster, not knowing what would happen next.

"Or maybe your nickname should be _Dick_" She whispered.  
Richard knew she was making fun of his horrible nickname and he shuddered at her seductive voice.

Artemis chuckled at this and in the blink of an eye, disappeared. Leaving only the sent of apples and pine needles in the room.

_What an interesting girl._

**Yes yes I know it is short but thank you so much for reading it! Also I know that I made Artemis_ very seductive but I was thinking that the reason being is because Jade has a somewhat influence on her whether she knows it or not._**

Also I'm sorry this chapter was so short but hopefully I will make them longer next time :)


	3. Interesting but Dangerous

Weeks passed since the introduction of the Bird and the Archer and soon everyone was slowly getting used to the new additions.

M'gann pestered Artemis to do "earth sister things" together, Wally and her fought continuousy and Artemis seemed to have taken an interest in a Kryptonian which made the boy wonder rather livid.

Robin on the other hand seemed to be getting along with everyone, making a strong bromance with Wally, sharing jokes with Superboy and Aqualad and even accompanying the Martian in her grocery adventures when Artemis wouldn't.

But Robin was paying attention to Artemis more and more, sneaking looks at the corner of his eye, feeling angry when she talked to any male that wasn't him, getting drawn to her steely grey eyes.

He thought of Artemis as a mystery, one he could not solve, one that no matter how much he calculates or decodes will always surprise him with a different ending. As the detective he was it was driving him mad.

But for some reason it wasn't just the mystery that allured him to her, it was the feeling of recognition, Richard had this feeling he met this Blond goddess before but surely he would have recognised her, her long golden hair, her silver eyes, her bronze skin, that raspy and seductive voice. These features were not common and these were features he certainly would not miss.

"Hey chicken legs!" A voice called from the distance, snapping Robin out of his thoughts.

It was none other than the girl who has been filling his mind even since he laid eyes on her.

"Hey Arty" He cackled as she cringed at the nickname.  
"Don't call me that" She growled.

He ignored her.  
"So what did you need?"  
"Black Canary wants us in the training room. You're my sparring partner"

They walked inside and already saw their team members practising.  
"You're late" Black Canary stated and she looked at the two young heroes.  
"Well Bird Brain was too busy thinking about something" Artemis shot back but Robin heard her mutter a "probably about his wet dreams"

"Well both of you are sitting this lesson out. You will meet here after training and spar together" She said and walked away.

Artemis sneered at the older woman and sat on the bench, a scowl plastered on her face.

After practise they saw a note from BC.

_Last minute League meeting. Spar by yourselves. If you don't I'll use my Canary Cry on you._

They didn't dare disobey her orders knowing that her threat was real.

Soon a fury of kicks, punches and dodges bursted from the two teens. Robin was getting the upper hand.

Artemis attempted to kick from his side which failed since Robin grabbed her leg, she then wobbled and almost fell but Richard caught her with a single hand( Their form was almost as if Robin was dipping Artemis for a dance move)

For a spilt second they stood still and Artemis started to pant heavily.  
"You know Robin…" She whispered, her voice becoming seductive yet again and her breathing becoming ragged in a "sexy**"(A/N his thoughts**** not mine)** way.  
"When you do things like this…" She continued and inched closer towards him.

Robin's breathing was now un-steady and the Archer looked at him, he pulled her closer with his arm, he needed to know what she was trying to say.

She was only centimeters away from his face, she looked at him straight in the eye and a playful smirk graced her features.  
"You become distracted" she whispered.

And with her last words she back flipped out of her hold but making sure to kick Robin in the chin as she did so. Soon she gained the advantage and had him pinned down in seconds.  
"Nice try Grayson but if your going to spar you're going to have to get rid of those hormones on yours" She winked and walked out of the room.

Robin groaned. This girl was going to be the death of him! First, forgetting practises, then sneaking stares at her and now he was getting distracted in training.

And with that, he started to research everything thing he could about this girl. Robin even hacked the league's files, he then found some startling information.

_This girl might be interesting but she's dangerous as well_.

**Well hello! Thank you fo checking my story! Sorry for the cliffy, Also Rocketeer101 told me to tell you guys to check out her story it's "Know my Secret" a Robin and Miss martian story.**

**Now I hate advertising people because I always feel so used but since she did send me a plot bunny the least I could do is advertise her first story.**

**Anyways thank you very much for stopping by :) I hope you're enjoying this story so far :)**


	4. I Remember

_"Robin" Batman called as he walked towards the Batmobile._  
_"A new villain is in Gotham, his name is Sports Master. He is terrorizing the town bank in the upper perimeter. Let's go"_

_And with that the hero and his partner drove to upper Gotham; when they arrived they saw a tall, bulky man with blond hair swinging a heavy metal ball attached to a cord and handle. He was laughing as he watched Gotham's people run in fear; he clearly enjoyed the pain he was causing._

_Batman threw a bat-a-rang at the Blond's body as he hid himself in the dark._

_"Well if it isn't the Dark Knight himself" Remarked the man._  
_"What are you doing here Sports Master?" Batman said, not really in the form of a question_  
_He walked out of the shadows revealing himself._

_"'Just having a little bit of fun. Come out little Birdie I know you're here!" Called Sports Master._

_Soon the acrobat leaped from the shadows and landed beside Batman, a smirk on his face._

_"Your mentor and I have to do some _business _to do,but I brought someone to keep you company"_

_Then out of no where a girl came out, she had long golden locks of hair in a pony tail, a tight orange and black spandex suit and a tiger-like mask covering half of her face._

_Batman and Robin were a little taken back, never in their lives gave they been so un-aware of someone being their._

_"Hello, are you my new toy?" The girl said as she caressed Robin's cheek playfully, a grin plastered on her face._

_"And who are you?" Robin said stoically._  
_"Tigress."_

_Tigress looked at the boy up and down and she circled around him, inspecting him like a cat does to her prey._

_"Hopefully you'll be more fun to play with than my last toys. They broke so easily" She said slyly as she quickly went into a fighting stance to begin their "game"._

_Batman and Sports Master were at the other side of the building fighting as well which left the two young teens alone._

_Robin easily dodged Tigress's kick, but he couldn't help but notice she was holding back. Her punches looked like they could be stronger than what she was showing and she kicked with much power but at the last second she would slow it down just a bit like she didn't want to break any of his bones._

_He saw her eyes; "The windows to your soul" as Batman would call it and saw the pain in them, the desperation and the sadness._

_"You're pretty good" Tigress purred as she hid into the shadows._

_Robin looked around for her, trying to locate where she was hiding._

_"But sadly play time in coming to an end" She then popped out from the darkness, a knife in her hand._  
_"Aw but I was just having fun" Robin shot back, hoping to stall a little bit._

_"Oh really? Too bad, you're getting quite boring."_  
_In a blink of an eye she was in front of Robin, the knife was hovering over his throat._

_Robin waited for the pain, he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this, he was going to die._  
_She slowly leaned closer to him, causing the knife to graze his neck._

_He looked at her straight in the eyes. He would not die a coward._

_"Run" She whispered ever so quietly._  
_Robin looked up at her in shock._  
_"Look Sports Master is going to be here any minute. If you don't want to die. Run" She slightly growled her eyes staring straight at him._

_Robin still looked at her, barely moving._

_"What about you? We can help you" He asked_

_Tigress gave him a sad smile._  
_"It's too late for me"_

_And with that she pushed Robin into a bush and when he opened his eyes she was gone. The Boy Wonder walked towards where Batman was, Sports Master disappeared and they both headed home knowing they were long gone._

_But Robin sneaked out of the mansion late at night and hid on top of a building and looked down where he and Tigress had fought._

_There he saw Sports Master and Tigress talking. Robin put on his ear piece to hear better and listened to what they said_

_"You let him get away. This isn't the first time." Sports Master growled._  
_"The kid was trained by Batman what did you expect? Besides I don't see you with a beaten Bat" Tigress remarked._

_Sports Master growled even more._  
_  
"What did I say about talking back to me baby doll?"_  
_"And what did I say about you calling me that, Daddy dearest" She mocked_

_Now Sports Master was livid._  
_"Do you want your dear old mom alive?"_

_Tigress stopped, she then glared at him._  
_"She's your wife"_  
_"Like I care"_

_Tigress then stood down, she looked away from him._  
_"I don't care if you don't want to be in the family business or not, if you want your mom alive you are going to obey me!"_

_He then started to fight Tigress; a fury of kicks, punches, whacks with his weapons. But she didn't fight back, she merely stood their and took the hits._

_"We're leaving. Extra training and if you let someone slip again you're going to regret it" With that he began walking away._

_Tigress stayed limp on the ground but she then looked up at the buildings and locked eyes with Robin as if she knew was their all along._

_A grin spread across her face. She motioned her index finger to her lips  
"shhhhhh"_

_And with that she hid in the shadows once again._

Robin remembered. Tigress was…Artemis? But then that means…

_What an interesting girl but…with a dark past._

**This is the fourth (?) chapter! And now you have a little idea of Artemis's (Or should I say Tigress's?) past and how Robin got in it. I hope this clears up some confusion or questions you have but if you have anything you want to clear up please PM me and I will try to answer it to my best ability**


	5. I'm Sorry

**I apologise so much for not updating in such a long time but you see I am a very sickly person with such a low immune system that I haven't had the streength to do this. I am so sorry and thank you for sticking with me after all this time. **

Robin felt regret well up inside his body. He could have saved her but in truth he thought he owed her and his way of showing that was following her wishes.

"Artemis" He called when he arrived at the kitchen. It had been weeks since he found out about her and he kept it a secret but he decided today was the time to confront her.

She walked in sipping a soda and wiping the sweat off her face.  
"Yeah?" She answered  
"We need to talk" He started and Artemis laughed.  
"What? Are you breaking up with me?" She joked around.  
She always did this. Whenever something serious about her would happen she would joke around or get defensive. She even occasionally joked that they had a relationship and how Robin is such a girl.

"Artemis" He warned  
"Fine, what's up then?"  
"I know about everything" Robin said  
Artemis laughed "That's a little egotistical don't you think?"  
Robin sighed growing frustrated.  
"Tigress" He said. One word that would explain everything.  
Her eyes grew wide and she looked away from him ashamed.  
"You know nothing" She said bitterly  
"I know that I should have saved you when I had the chance" Robin said quietly  
"I don't need saving! I am perfectly fine by myself!" She yelled at him.

Their was a silent pause where you could only hear Artemis's heavy, angry breathing.

"I'm sorry." Robin said  
"I don't need your pity either"

"So go ahead boy blunder, tell everyone that I come from a psychopath assassin father. That will prove Wally's suspicion of me and get me off the team. Go ahead." She added with venom dripping from her voice.

"You and I both know I won't do that Artemis" Rabin said warningly, his temper growing.  
"I just wish I helped you back then the way you helped me. Don't you _dare_ say it's pity because you know _very _well it isn't."

Artemis was growing a little frightened by the acrobat and kept quiet.

"Why won't you let me help?" He asked her  
"Why would you want to?" Artemis countered  
"Because I knew you were more than being a super villain."

He took off his glasses (he only ever did this with her since she was the only one to know his identity)after he was sure no one was their and looked up at her with pleading eyes. She sighed in defeat.

"He would've killed my mom" She said, barely audible to un-skilled ears.  
"She could have been under league protection" Robin reasoned  
"It doesn't work that way. You clearly haven't done enough research on the shadows. They would find her, torture her  
and kill her."

**I am very sorry for the horrible chapter. I am not very pleased with this but I will try to make the next one better. Again I am so sorry and thank you all for everything.**


End file.
